Black, White, and Blue
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: In this spin to the 1997 classic, Kenya Robinson and her sister settle for a trip back to NYC on the RMS Titanic, which is told to be unsinkable. What happens when the Louisiana native meets a handsome white artist from Wisconsin and her sister finds an interracial companion, too? Can the two couples get together before the unfathomable happens? Jack/OC.
1. No Turning Back

_A/N: Ever since joining this site, I have ALWAYS wanted to write up this fic! Haha. This is the beginning of my version of James Cameron's Titanic so I really hope that you guys enjoy the first chapter! :D It's what I picture the film being like if Kenya was in it instead of Rose... Who I dislike with a passion, lol. _

_Now I've finally found a faceclaim for my OC Kenya Robinson and her name is Nadine Ellis, known for playing the character Stacy Lawrence on BET's sitcom Let's Stay Together. She'd look so friggin' cute with Leonardo DiCaprio (in the film and in real life) but I'm not sure if she was old enough to have actually been paired up with him in Titanic since her exact age isn't public... Trust me, I've Googled! XD_

_I do not own Titanic or the scripted lines/scenes. Kenya Robinson and her sister Tanya Robinson are my OCs as well as other characters I make up along the way._

_**DISCLAIMER: "I, FelgaHelzio96, once again give NoScrubs4Me permission to borrow my OC Shannon O'Neal for the duration of this story."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: No Turning Back<strong>

_Wednesday April 10th, 1912 - Southampton, UK._

19-year-old Kenya Robinson and her almost 22-year-old sister, Tanya, rushed out of a little clothing shop where they had been looking around to pass the time. They hurried towards the port where the RMS Titanic was about to set sail from Southampton to New York City, their second class tickets in tow. They had thought that they had more time, but had been so caught up in shopping, they didn't even realize how much time had passed. After visiting England for a month, the two sisters had decided that they needed to get home.

The two dark skinned women and their family originated from New Orleans, Louisiana and moved to New York City in 1907 to find more peace and possibilities for work due to the racial tension in the south. Things had been looking up for them ever since, and they couldn't have been happier about it. Kenya worked in a diner as a waitress at an inn near the heart of the city while Tanya was a seamstress with their mother Angela.

The patriarch of the household, Byron Robinson, worked at a car business. The two brothers of the family, 17-year-old Keenan and 15-year-old Todd, were students at a nearby high school and were getting exceptional grades in their classes.

Finally catching up with her sister, Kenya's chocolate brown eyes grew big as she looked at the grand ocean liner in awe. It was beautiful. "Damn... It looks even better than the Mauritania!" she laughed. "Doesn't it, sis?"

Tanya nodded, grinning as her dark brown eyes darted every which way so she could look at the Titanic in all its luxurious glory. "Mhmm. From the ad we saw about this ship last month, they say it's unsinkable..." she mused. "I believe 'em!"

"It is unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship!" said a wealthy man that walked past the two sisters, chuckling to himself. _Could that be true? Surely some ship wasn't greater than the man up above, _Kenya thought.

She and Tanya just giggled as they walked to the port and gave the officer their tickets for second class, heading inside the ship. They were looking forward to this trip back to America and maybe even finding love on the Titanic, also known to be the Ship of Dreams. They would be reuniting with their family again very soon, and they couldn't wait.

While walking up to the boarding ramp, a wealthy young man with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes in a dark suit turned around to see the sea of people behind him. Scott Michael Brighton, who looked to be about 25 or a bit older, was with his 53-year-old mother Evangeline Brighton after a trip to England. They were heading back home to Philadelphia, and ever since their vacation, Evangeline had been throwing him at all these society girls. However, Scott had no interest in said society girls at all. He found that each one he'd talked to was incredibly dull and boring. He truly hated his first class life.

Scott caught Kenya's sister Tanya at the corner of his eye and gave her a sly grin as she locked a gaze with him. She smiled back and Kenya gave her a playful nudge as they kept walking. They were going to enjoy this trip for sure.

At a nearby pub, sat 20-year-old Jack Dawson, a traveling artist from Wisconsin. He was accompanied by his amiable Italian friend, 19-year-old Fabrizio De Rossi. They were playing an intense game of poker against two Swedish cousins, Olaf and Sven Gunderson. Sven had bet the tickets that belonged to him and his cousin for steerage on the ship and Olaf wasn't very pleasant about it.

Following their travels around Europe and their previous destination, Paris, Jack decided that it was time to head back home and have his best friend live out his dream of being in America. It was known as the promise land after all.

Calling his cousin an idiot, Sven snapped, telling him to shut up as they held their cards. The Swedes waited for the blond artist's next move, and Fabrizio noticed he didn't have anything as he looked at his own cards.

"Jack, you're pazzo! You bet everything we have!" Fabrizio said worriedly. Jack blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette at his friend, looking at him a bit intently.

"When you got nothin', you got nothin' to lose," he assured him. Fabrizio shook his head in disbelief. He'd be damned if they lost all their money that Jack had senselessly bet on.

The Swedes continued arguing with each other. Olaf still couldn't believe how idiotic it was of Sven to bet on their steerage tickets, and he grumbled at him irritably. Jack took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Alright, moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change," he commented, then turned to his friend. "Fabrizio?"

Fabrizio shot him a dirty looked and shrugged as he glanced at his cards. Jack smiled sheepishly. "Niente!" he noted.

"Niente," the Italian man mused with that still unhappy look on his face.

Jack looked at the Swedish cousins across the table. "Olaf?" he asked. The man just huffed, his grey eyes shooting the artist a cold stare. Jack then looked to his right at the other Swedish cousin. "Sven?" he tried. He just smirked at him and hid behind his fan of cards.

Then examining his own cards, Jack noticed that he had a full house. He decided to pull a little prank on Fabrizio. "Uh oh, two pair. I'm sorry, Fabrizio..." he started to say, waiting for his friend's reaction.

Infuriated, Fabrizio slammed his cards on the table. He couldn't believe what he was beginning to hear. "Che sorry?! Vaffanculo! You bet all our money!" he yelled at Jack.

Jack wore a mischievious grin on his flawless, creamy white face. "I'm sorry, you're not gonna see your mom again for a long time..." he continued, hoping that Fabrizio would get what he's implying.

Fabrizio's face turned into a confused stare. _What the hell is he talkin' about? _he said to himself. He was all for fun and games but this was pretty serious and super confusing to him.

"'Cause we're goin' to America! FULL HOUSE, BOYS!" Jack yelled as he slammed down his cards and cheered. Fabrizio became really ecstatic and overwhelmed with excitement as he grabbed the tickets.

"DIO MIO GRAZIE!" he yelled happily.

Jack still continued to whoop and cheer without a care in the world, and then noticed Olaf cussing at him and grabbing his collar. He cringed as he was afraid that he might punch him. Ironically, Olaf released Jack from his grip and punched Sven, telling him that he was going to kill him. Jack laughed at the two.

"Come on!" he told Fabrizio, turning to him.

Fabrizio and Jack hugged each other, completely overjoyed that they were heading to America. He was reuniting with the country he knew and loved for most of his life and his best friend's dream was surely about to become a reality. They were truly lucky and couldn't believe this at all.

"Figlio di puttana!" Fabrizio yelled.

Jack took the steerage tickets from his friend, kissing them. "I'M GOIN' HOME!" he shouted. "I'm goin' home!" he panted with a chuckle.

Fabrizio did a little dance around the pub, a big grin spread across his face. "I GO TO AMERICA!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the pubkeeper chimed in with the two men. "No, mate... TITANIC go to America. In five minutes," he pointed out, pointing at the clock on the wall adjacent to the bar. Jack glanced at it.

"Shit! Fabri, come on!" he said hurriedly as they gathered their belongings for the voyage. The two friends scooped their winnings into Jack's potato sack, quickly running out of the pub to catch the ship with only a few minutes to spare.

Running through the streets of Southampton and dodging out of people's way, excitement and luck ran through their blood as if it was a needed nutrient. They were really glad they won that poker game.

"WE'RE RIDING IN HIGH STYLE NOW! WE'RE A COUPLE OF REGULAR SWELLS! WE'RE PRACTICALLY GODDAMN ROYALTY, RAGAZZO MIO!" Jack yelled at Fabrizio as he ran with his potato sack.

Fabrizio panted, trying to keep up with his artist friend. "Sí, is my destino! Like I told you, I go to America to be billionaire!" he shouted back, nearly getting trampled by a horse. Jack dodged it and continued running.

"WHOA!" he yelled.

"Bastardo!" Fabrizio shouted at the horse as he caught up with Jack. "You're pazzo!" he said to him.

Jack simply laughed at the absurdity. "Maybe, but I've got the tickets! Come on, I thought you were fast!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The Italian man started wheezing as he became fatigued from running so much. In comparison, Jack was like a cheetah while he was a tortoise. He continued to catch up with him. "Aspettare! Aspettare!" he yelled.

They ran up to the boarding ramp for steerage passengers just as the officer was about to close the doors. "Wait! Wait, we're passengers! We're passengers!" Jack told the officer. As if it was impossible, they caught up to Sixth Officer Moody, holding out his hand for tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" he asked the two men.

"Of course! Anyways, we don't have any lice, we're Americans... Both of us," Jack explained, pointing to himself and Fabrizio.

Officer Moody nodded. "Right, come aboard," he said, shuffling them inside.

Barely fathoming the fact that they had such good fortune, Jack and Fabrizio ran down the corridor as fast as they possibly could to get to the steerage deck where passengers were going to bid farewell to their loved ones.

"WE'RE THE LUCKIEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE WORLD, YOU KNOW THAT?" Jack said excitedly as Fabrizio laughed.

They made it up to the deck where passengers were lined up against the rails and started saying their goodbyes to the hundreds of people from below, waving wildly to them. Most of them were family and friends of other passengers but to Jack and Fabrizio, they were strangers.

At a nearby bench sat a dark-haired, green-eyed girl in a tattered beige gown. She was a 19-year-old French prostitute by the name of Colette LaRue. She seemed to be looking at Jack and his Italian companion. She had a brief fling with the American artist when he was in Paris with Fabrizio a month prior to today and even after he broke up with her, she still had a place in her heart for him. A very huge place in fact.

Colette's reason for being on the Titanic was that she, along with some of the other prostitutes, had fled Paris after their boss had been arrested for harboring them and exploiting them for sex. Out of fear of being arrested themselves, the girls had escaped to Southampton and booked steerage tickets on the Titanic's maiden voyage.

Jack had left her because she was a bit too clingy and obsessive with him. He found it creepy and decided to break off the so-called relationship between himself and Colette. Thank God he escaped from her and was heading back to America with his friend by his side. Good riddance.

"GOODBYE, I'LL MISS YOU!" Jack yelled at the heap of people below, waving wildly at them.

Fabrizio's face turned into a confused glance as he looked at his friend. "You know someone?" he asked.

Jack chuckled. "Of course not, that's not the point!" he explained before waving and shouting again.

Fabrizio nodded with understanding. "I'M A' NEVER GONNA FORGET YOU!" he yelled. He and Jack continued to wave goodbye.

Soon enough, crew members below decks began to yank levers to get the engines going, and stokers in the boiler room were frantically shoving coal into the furnaces. Then the propellers began to turn and gradually, Titanic started to leave port.

As it left port, hundreds of people clapped and cheered. They also began to snap photographs of the ship's great departure. Titanic was then escorted by two small sailboats. Minutes later, the passengers went back inside to find their cabins and settle in.

Jack looked at the steerage tickets, reading the number of his cabin he was sharing with Fabrizio as they went down G deck and walked through the corridor. "G-60, G-60," he mumbled as his friend jogged to catch up with him.

They dodged and walked past puzzled immigrants, some who couldn't even read their tickets. An Irish mother was leading her kids down another hallway. "This way, darlings," she said.

Jack then accidentally bumped into someone. "Excuse me, sorry," he mumbled.

As soon as he and Fabrizio rounded the corner, the Norwegian Dahl family was about to do the same from the opposite direction. Fabrizio caught a glimspe of their daughter Helga, thinking that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was almost angelic.

Reciprocating the same feelings, Helga flashed Fabrizio a sly smile after seeing him from the corner of her eye. Everything from her pinned up blonde hair, bright blue eyes, beautiful face, and Norwegian bunad that fit her perfectly made Helga appear like a goddess. Fabrizio figured that she was Scandanavian because of her cultural attire and was completely lovestruck by her beauty as they made eye contact.

Helga's father, Olaf Dahl, turned as he noticed her taking a long time to follow him to their cabin. Helga broke the gaze with Fabrizio, turning back to her father. It felt like an eternity rather than a few seconds.

"Ah, G-60! Right here!" Jack announced, finding their cabin. Fabrizio turned followed him as he opened the door while still trying to get one last glimpse of Helga.

Inside the third class cabin were two Swedish men, who were very confused. Surely their relatives were supposed to be in the same cabin as them. They had no idea who these unfamiliar men were.

Jack went over to one of the Swedish men who was sitting against the wall nearby the porthole, folding a sweater. "I'm Jack, Jack Dawson. Nice to meet you," he said, shaking the man's hand.

He then turned around, noticing that Fabrizio had already claimed the top bunk. Jack went over to tickle him. "Who says you get top bunk, huh?" he teased as Fabrizio giggled mischieviously.

The Swede looked at the other one. "Var's Sven?" he asked. His cousin just simply shrugged. The two men were Bjorn and Olaus Gunderson, relatives of the two men that were in the pub earlier. Still oblivious to it, they hadn't figured it out that Sven had bet on this tickets that were for him and his cousin Olaf.

Meanwhile in second class, Kenya and Tanya were giddy with excitement as they put their suitcases down in their cabin. There were two sets of bunk beds on both sides of the walls and a small sink. Opening the porthole on the opposite wall, Kenya let the cool breeze enter the room as Tanya picked the top bunk.

"How cute is this room? It's a bit simple but I like it!" Tanya cooed, laying down in her bunk. She felt as though she were on a cloud. "I just hope dinner's gon' be spectacular!"

"Yeah, the Titanic is beautiful," Kenya remarked dreamily, claiming the bunk below her sister. "They call it the Ship of Dreams. Hopefully my dream of findin' true love will come true."

"I'm sure it will, sis," Tanya assured her, smiling. "I have that same dream too, remember? Even if it's a cute white fella I'll be happy!" she laughed.

"Ditto!" Kenya replied, her chocolate brown eyes growing big with excitement. Just then, two women, one blonde with blue eyes and the other being dark-haired with light brown eyes, joined the two sisters.

"Hello," said the blonde woman, smiling as she set her belongings near the opposite lower bunk across from Kenya. "I'm Eunice Flannigan." she said, shaking hands with Kenya and then her sister.

"And I'm Courtney Hines," said the dark-haired woman, greeting the Southern women with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet the both of y'all," Tanya said with a friendly smile. Kenya nodded and smiled at the two women as well.

The four then talked about their reasons for being on the Titanic and where they were from and such. Needless to say, they became good friends in minutes and hit it off extremely well as they all had so much in common. They were really looking forward to what the grand ocean liner, which is told to be unsinkable, had to offer on its maiden voyage.

For the first day of being on the Titanic it truly an amazing one for Kenya and Tanya Robinson. After all, it was nicknamed the Ship of Dreams and it was. It really was.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo? What did you guys think? I hope you guys would really like how this fic unfolds and the romance between Jack and Kenya because I have a lot in store for that, haha. ;) <em>


	2. Her Again

_A/N: Just in case you guys want a sense of what Colette and Scott actually look like, their faceclaims are young Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds. Thanks to my friend FelgaHelzio96 for helping me come up with them and reviewing the story. :))_

_Another thanks to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan, spikessweetgirl75, and my other bestie Elna11 for reviewing also. You guys are the best! xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Her Again<strong>

_Thursday April 11th, 1912 - Queenstown, IRE._

After docking from Cherbourg, France, the Titanic stopped at Queenstown to pick up its Irish passengers. Then it resumed its route to get to New York City with about five more days to spare. Later on in the third class general room, Jack sat with Fabrizio and looked at the busy atmosphere that consisted of children running and screaming, people talking and other usual stuff.

Just then, some girl who looked strangely familiar walked over to the Wisconsin artist and his Italian friend. Looking up from what he was drawing in his sketchbook, Jack's seafoam pools darted at the green-eyed girl. It was Colette. _How in the hell did she get on this ship? _he thought. _  
><em>

"Jacques! 'Vat a pleasant surprise!" Colette said with a smile, sitting next to Jack. Feeling awkward and not wanting to be near her, he slowly scooched away. What did she want from him?

"Um... Hi, Colette," he said with a forced grin, turning to Fabrizio and giving him a confused look.

"I've missed you," Colette told him softly, tucking a loose strand of sandy blond hair out of his face. Jack moved her hand away, not even wanting to be touched by her let alone in the same room. "You were so sweet, and passionate... And a very talented artist," she explained. "You were my first and only love and then you broke my heart when you left me! Let me be with you again, Jacques. Please..." Colette pleaded, her emerald eyes starting to fill with tears.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. He left Colette for a reason, and that reason was because she was beyond obsessed with him and also really clingy. Now he was pretty creeped out by this and tried his best to be polite about the situation, but it didn't work. His forced expression turned into a stern glare as he looked at the French prostitute.

During his time in Paris, Jack was drawing another French woman named Brigitte in her room and Colette took notice as she walked by, being the extremely jealous person she was because she was so in love with him. She caught the two in the act and ripped up the drawing furiously, with hot tears streaming down her face and then slapping the fellow prostitute in anger. That was when her obsession with Jack began, which was the reason he decided to leave her. He found that side of Colette to be a gigantic turn off.

"When I said we were over, I meant it," Jack told her sternly as he resumed his drawing of a mother and her baby nearby. "Now leave me alone."

"How about we a' get some fresh air, eh, Jack?" Fabrizio suggested, giving his friend a sly wink as to get away from Colette. Jack grinned at the idea.

"Sure, why not?" Jack said, walking out of the general room with his friend along with his drawing tools in tow, leaving Colette alone on the bench.

Outside on the third class deck, an Irishman with curly light brown hair and warm hazel eyes approached Jack, who was drawing a 6-year-old girl by the name of Cora Cartmell with her father Bert, and Fabrizio who was just enjoying the cool breeze. The two men smiled at him.

Fabrizio looked at the Irishman and started to make some kind of conversation with him since Jack was in his own little world with his love for charcoal sketches. But the two loved making new friends and being on a grand ship such as the Titanic seemed great for that sort of thing.

"The ship is a' nice, eh?" Fabrizio interjected, smiling.

Tommy smiled and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, it's an Irish ship!" he replied with pride.

Quite confused, Fabrizio cocked his head to the side. "Is English, no?" he asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No, no, it's was built in Ireland. Fifteen thousand Irishmen built this ship! Solid as a rock, big Irish hands," he said with that same proud grin on his face.

Fabrizio began to smile as well. Just then, a crew member past the three men and was walking a French bulldog to take it to the bathroom. Tommy scowled. "Ah, now that's typical! First class dogs come down here to take a shite," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jack decided to finally join the conversation as he took a break from drawing for a while. "Let us know how we rank in the scheme of things," he chimed in.

Tommy smirked. "Like we could forget," he said, blowing out a puff of smoke and walking closer. He held out his hand to Jack. "Tommy Ryan," he said, introducing himself.

Jack shook his hand. "Jack Dawson, nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Fabrizio," the Italian man said, shaking Tommy's hand as well.

Tommy smiled. "Do you make any money off of yer drawings?" he asked Jack curiously, noticing the sketch of Cora and her father in his sketchbook. Jack barely paid attention to Tommy's question as he looked at who seemed to be a coloured girl on the second class deck, talking with who he guessed was her sister.

Jack had never seen a coloured girl so beautiful before. In his hometown of Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, he'd seen a few of her kind here and there but he didn't really imagine being with one. Although he wasn't at all racist... He'd been raised better than that. The girl who he couldn't stop looking at was a beautiful dark skinned angel.

Fabrizio waved his hand in Jack's face and Kenya saw the gorgeous blond artist still looking at her as if he was lovestruck. She giggled, smiling at him and his friends. She thought he was pretty good looking, too.

"Ooohh... Guess my li'l sister got herself a crush on a white boy!" Tanya remarked, joking around with Kenya. She slapped her on the arm.

"Whatever," she said, waving a dismissive hand as she laughed. "Let's go! Lunch should start any minute now!"

After Kenya and her sister were gone, Jack had now snapped out of his reverie. Tommy and Fabrizio laughed at him for being such a lovestricken fool. Could he possibly be in love with someone that wasn't of his race?

"Oh, shut up!" Jack said defensively as the two men continued to snicker, then he let out a small chuckle.

"You really think you'd have a chance with a coloured lass?" Tommy asked, still laughing. He wasn't racist either but interracial couples were so rare to him. Maybe Jack could actually have her if he really wanted to, which was very badly. "Ah, forget it, boyo. You're as like to have angels fly out of yer arse than get next to the likes of her!" he said.

"We'll see about that!" Jack replied with a mischievious grin and then went back to his drawing.

Over the next half hour or so, the three discussed their reasons for being on the Titanic. Similar to Kenya with her sister and roomates Eunice and Courtney, they've become great friends in an instant. They continued to enjoy the fresh air and warm sunshine for a while longer.

_..._

After dinner in second class ended, Tanya told her sister that she was going to go back to their room and read more chapters of the romance novel she'd been hooked on for weeks. "See ya later, sis," she said, getting up and walking out of the second class dining room. Kenya laughed, her sister was such a bookworm, and also a hopeless romantic.

She didn't want to go back to the room just yet. As she was the more adventurous of the two sisters, she wanted to go exploring the ship some more. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, see ya in a bit!" she called after her older sister, waving.

Kenya got up from the table and walked outside onto the second class deck. Since it was in the middle of the ship, there wasn't really anything interesting up there. What she really wanted to look at, was the propellers. She found it amazing that a ship so huge could travel so fast, and wanted to see how fast the propellers were really moving.

She took the nearest staircase down to the third class deck and crept slowly towards the stern of the ship. She noticed a young man with messy blonde hair laying on a bench nearby, he appeared to be asleep, so she and quietly slipped past him as not to wake him up. She mentally noted that he was sort of cute, and continued up to the stern.

Leaning far over the safety rail, she squinted downwards to try and see the propellers. All she could see was the roaring dark teal waves crashing against the back of the ship, so she decided to lean a bit farther.

Contrary to what Kenya had guessed, the man on the bench was actually very much awake. Jack had been sketching the sky earlier while having a smoke, and had simply closed his eyes for a few minutes. He thought being out on deck at night, just looking up at the bright yellow stars glowing in the dark blue sky, was the most peaceful feeling in the world.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth, the dying embers sizzling out at the end, and blew a thin line of dark smoke up towards the sky. As he lowered his gaze, he noticed a girl leaning far over the rail. He noticed that she was a colored girl, a rare sight on the ship. It must've been the girl he'd been under a love spell over earlier. This perked his interest, so he sat up to watch her.

_Damn, she's leaning way too far over. She better be careful... _Jack thought to himself. He decided to act on his gut instinct and approach the girl before she accidentally leaned herself overboard.

"You're leaning kinda far... Be careful," he said, walking towards her.

Kenya was snapped from her reverie by this abrupt male voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see the man whom she'd originally thought to be asleep, and it just so happened to be the man she'd been smiling at while he was lovestruck by her earlier today.

"Don't worry about me, honey. I'm just fine," she insisted with a dismissive wave.

Jack wasn't so sure about that. "All right, but I'm going to stand here anyways," he told her, walking even closer and tossing his cigarette over the railing. "That water is freezing, and it's a long way down. I don't know you, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you fall," he explained.

Kenya smiled at this. "I don't plan on fallin' in, but it's sweet that you care," she said.

She stepped up onto the rail and craned her neck one last time, when suddenly, her foot slipped. She screamed as she felt herself falling forward and her life seemed to flash before her eyes. Just in that second, however, a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her backwards onto the deck.

"It's all right, I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Jack's voice seemed far away, as all Kenya could hear was her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and warm tears spilled down her face.

"You... You saved me... Thank you, hun," she managed to choke out, shaking in his arms.

"Don't mention it! Come on, we'll go sit over here," Jack said, helping her to her feet. He led her over to the bench he'd been sitting on and wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

"I-I'm Kenya Robinson, by the w-way," she stammered, shivering in the cold.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jack. Jack Dawson," Jack told her with a grin. She was more beautiful up close. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight and locked a gaze with his seafoam pools. Noticing that she was cold, Jack wrapped his arms around Kenya and gave her a hug. He didn't know her, but he was already starting to fall for her.

"You look even cuter up close!" Kenya giggled, giving Jack a friendly smile as she tried to keep herself warm in his coat. "How'd you know how cold the water was, honey?"

"I'm from Wisconsin... Chippewa Falls to be exact," Jack told her proudly, a sly grin spreading across his flawless face. "When I was a kid, my father and I went ice fishing and I fell through a thin layer of ice. He warned me but being the mischievious child I was, I didn't listen," he chuckled. "Water that cold, like the one I saved you from drowning in, is like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't feel, you can't think... At least about anything but the pain." Kenya started nuzzling into his neck, smiling as she hugged him.

"You're a great storyteller," she said dreamily with an airy giggle. "I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana. My sister Tanya and I spent a month in England to treat ourselves and now we're headin' back home here on the ship! We live in New York City now," Kenya explained, smiling at the dreamy man in her arms.

"Really? That's great!" Jack smiled also. "So... Are you okay now?" he asked as he noticed that she was no longer shivering. Presumably the warmness of body heat in between them was keeping Kenya content.

"Yes, I am," Kenya replied cheerfully. She noticed that not many passengers were outside on the deck and thought it was time to call it a night for now. "If it's okay with you, can ya walk me back to my cabin? I really don't wanna go alone," she told Jack, her eyes still gleaming with infatuation.

"Sure! It's not far, is it?" Jack asked.

"Not at all, but it is in second class," Kenya said, chewing on her plump lower lip nervously. She figured that classes weren't allowed to mix on the Titanic but she really liked Jack and wanted him to escort her back to her room regardless.

"Ahh, I'll sneak in with you! Come on," Jack chuckled as they walked to the elevator to get to second class. Even at 20 years old, he was still pretty mischievious.

Once they got to the second class rooms, Kenya knocked on the door to the one she shared with her sister and other roomates and luckily, it was open. The three women greeted her and noticed the blond young man standing with her.

"It was really nice meetin' you, baby," Kenya said, nearly blushing in front of Jack. "Hopefully we can see each other again?"

"Absolutely! Bye, Kenya," Jack said with a small grin and he turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Jack," she replied with a friendly smile as she closed the cabin door.

As Kenya sat down in her bunk, Tanya smirked at her. Eunice and Courtney smiled as well, figuring something was up. "Sooo... His name is Jack, I see? He's the reason why it took you so long to get your li'l behind back here?" Tanya asked playfully, arching a brow.

"Maybe, he is pretty damn cute... His eyes could make any girl melt," Kenya blushed, playing with the hem of her red gown.

"You should get some sleep, doll," Courtney suggested with a laugh, pulling the soft white covers over her petite body. Eunice nodded and started getting ready for bed as well.

"She's right. Get ready to fantasize about that white boy in ya dreams 'til you see 'im tomorrow!" Tanya giggled. Kenya shot her a look before changing into one of her new nightgowns she bought in that little boutique in Southampton.

After how this day went, it seemed like Kenya had found her true love on the Ship of Dreams. Now she wondered what would be in store for her older sister... But all she thought about is if she'd actually get the chance to see her beloved Jack again. They'd just met, but it was truly love at first sight.

* * *

><p><em>What did you guys think? Are you enjoying the fic so far? Let me know what you'd like to see next by leaving a review. ;) JENYA FTW. <em>


	3. Just Hoping For the Best

_A/N: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I decided to take down "A Fantasy Coming To Life" because I'm really running out of ideas and I didn't want to leave that story hanging around for weeks without a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed/favourited and reviewed it, though! :D_

_Another thanks to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan, spikessweetgirl75, ScreamingInside, FelgaHelzio96, and Elna11 for reviewing this fic so far. Not to mention the others who followed/favourited it as well. Enjoy chapter three! xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Just Hoping For the Best<strong>

The next morning, Kenya and her sister were getting ready in their second class cabin as Courtney and Eunice were still snoozing away. To thank Jack for a second time for saving her from falling last night, Kenya really wanted to see him again. She hoped that by sneaking into third class wouldn't get her into trouble and have everyone thinking of her differently for being a coloured woman.

Wanting to find true love for herself, Tanya hoped to see the gorgeous man that glanced at her while she and Kenya were boarding the Titanic from Southampton again. Despite their different racial backgrounds, she really fancied him.

"Ya still can't get over that cute white fella can ya, sis?" Tanya teased Kenya, noticing her grinning face as she fixed her self up for the day. Meeting Jack last night certainly had some sort of effect on her.

Kenya let out a soft giggle as she secured pins in her dark brown hair to put it in a bun, looking at her reflection in the mirror over the sink. "Well... I can't help myself. He's gorgeous! Cutest heffa I've seen on the ship," she said in a whisper as she smiled, preventing herself from waking up a cranky Courtney. Eunice, however, was a deep sleeper.

Her plan backfired, and Courtney stirred in her sheets, mumbling angrily. She threw a pillow at Kenya to get her to shut up. Tanya began to crack up which had her end up with getting a hard nudge from her sister. She let out another laugh as Kenya began to head for the door.

"You ain't gon' be laughin' when I get invited to third class if I'm lucky," Kenya retorted, closing the door behind her. She definitely had the last laugh as Tanya just smiled to herself and went outside to the deck a few minutes later before breakfast.

In the third class dining saloon, Jack and Fabrizio joined the Gundersons and their new friend Tommy Ryan for lunch. It was about time to eat since Jack had been pretty tired last night. But something good did come out of not eating dinner after all.

"Hey, Jack-o! Didn't see ya last night! Fabri told me you weren't hungry," Tommy commented, smiling at his artist friend as they sat down.

"Yeah, I was kinda tired last night so I decided to go out on the deck and have a smoke. And I'm pretty glad I did," Jack replied, grinning to himself. The thought of that second class girl made him blush.

"What are ya talkin' about, lad?" Tommy asked, furrowing a brow. Fabrizio was a bit puzzled as well but then knew what Jack was driving at.

"That pretty coloured girl in second class, who I couldn't stop staring at... I saved her from falling over the railing of the ship!" Jack exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Mamma Mia! You really do that, ragazzo mio?" Fabrizio wondered, his eyes wide and mouth gaped in shock.

"I told you this last night, Fabri! Remember?" Jack pointed out with a bit of annoyance in his voice, chuckling. He was sure that his Italian companion couldn't have forgotten the story already.

"Sí, but I was sleepy," Fabrizio argued.

"Why not tell us again so we can all hear it?" Tommy suggested, his warm hazel eyes twinkling with curiosity. Bjorn and Olaus nodded.

"Okay, okay!" Jack chuckled, throwing his arms up in exhasperation. "So, I was out relaxing on the bench, having a smoke and looking up at the stairs after sketching the sky, and I see _her. _It's not like she was suicidal and wanted to jump off the ship but I guess she wanted to check out the propellers. I warned her to be careful because she was leaning a bit too far. Just when she accidentally slipped, I caught her and pulled her back up. The poor girl was frightened and shivering but I let her cuddle with me on the bench afterwards and we introduced ourselves. Her name is Kenya Robinson and she's from New Orleans. I found her and her Southern accent to be very adorable," he said, smiling.

"Well, well, well... Who woulda thought? Jack-o finally got a hold of that chocolate drop!" Tommy teased, chuckling.

"You better believe it!" Jack laughed also. "She's on the ship with her sister and their roommates. Maybe when we arrive in New York City in a few days I could meet her family," he said dreamily.

"As if her pops would want her bein' with a white boy!" Tommy teased again.

"Oh, shut up!" Jack said back, slapping his shoulder playfully. "A guy can dream." he said matter-of-factly. "We'd make beautiful caramel-skinned babies!"

A few minutes later they stood in line for the lunch buffet and Fabrizio spotted Helga again as she had two mugs of steaming hot tea in her hands. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was beyond beautiful.

The four men filled up their plates with bread, pickles, sliced meat, and cheese before sitting at a different table to enjoy their lunch. It was Fabrizio's idea because he wanted to be closer to Helga and her family, absorbing all her glorious Norwegian beauty up close.

After drawing a cartoonish sketch of Fabrizio eating bread, a little girl with dark brown curls walked over to Jack, tugging on his sleeve. He didn't know where she came from or who she was, but she did happen to look vaguely familiar.

"Oh, hey there," Jack said with a sly grin.

"I'm Cora!" the little girl replied in a squeaky voice, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, sweetie. I'm Jack," Jack replied.

Cora giggled at the gorgeous American artist. "I saw you drawing me and my daddy yesterday!" she told him.

Jack pondered for a brief moment and flipped through the pages of his sketchbook, when he glanced at the familiar drawing. "Oh yeah, that's right!" he said with a chuckle, showing Cora the drawing.

"That's me!" she squealed happily.

Just then, a man who appeared to be in his 30s, walked over to his daughter and the young man who was talking and smiling with her. "There you are, Cora! Stay close to daddy now," he told her, pulling her close to him. He apologized to the men and explained that Cora wanders off sometimes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually an artist. I hope you don't mind, but I sketched you and your daughter out on deck yesterday and she came here to tell me," Jack explained, showing Cora's father the drawing as well.

"That's pretty impressive, lad!" he remarked, smiling at Jack's work.

Jack held out his hand for him to shake. "Thanks! Jack Dawson." he said.

Cora's father returned the hand shake and introduced himself. "Bert Cartmell. Come along, Cora," he said to his daughter, leading her back to their table.

After lunch was over, they made their way to the steerage general room. Sooner or later, most of the passengers started heading there as well. It was already packed in just a few minutes so Jack and the others walked to the front of the room.

Lively tunes were being played on the piano and there were children running around, screaming, and playing. They sat near Helga and her family again and Jack began to draw in his sketchbook when Cora came running back to him.

She giggled. "Hello again!" she said with a smile. Jack let her sit on his lap since Cora told him that she was allowed to be with Jack and his friends for a few minutes. "Can I see your sketchbook?" she asked, pointing at the brown leather cover.

"Sure," Jack chuckled, opening his sketchbook so he could let Cora draw little pictures in them. She was really impressed by his work and even found him really cute, despite him being 20 and her being 6.

Meanwhile, Kenya made her way out on to the second class deck after eating lunch and approached the gate separating second class from third class. It read: **3rd Class Passengers Are Not Allowed Beyond This Point! **She slowly opened the gate and it swung slowly behind her, with a gentle click. Kenya looked back, hoping that no one was seeing her sneak in.

On her way to steerage, she kept figuring out what she would talk to Jack about after saying thanks. Any topic of conversation would be good since she found him really interesting. Just the very thought of him made her melt.

Kenya made her way down the staircase to the steerage general room and was immediately hit with the odor of cigarette smoke and B.O. of many people congested in the room. _Lawd... It's like these people ain't heard of soap and water before,_ Kenya said to herself, noticing rats scurrying across the floors with children chasing them on their hands and knees, cringing.

She heard a tune playing on the piano nearby, and immigrant passengers talking in different languages. This was so much different from second class and people were already turning their heads, their eyes laid on the coloured woman who had on a nice yellow gown and decent jewellery.

Immigrant women had their mouth agape in awe and men tipped their hats out of respect since they didn't seem racist in the least. Children even looked at her in shock. Kenya continued walking until she could spot the cute blond artist.

Thoughts flooded through her mind as she felt all these eyes darting through her. In 1912 it was extremely rare for a coloured person to be near any white people and all this staring made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, she noticed Jack sitting on the bench, drawing things with a cute little girl on his lap. They were accompanied by Fabrizio, Tommy, and Helga. _God definitely is good..._

Fabrizio was talking with Helga, having her learn how to say his name while Tommy watched Cora and Jack draw together. Kenya smiled at the sight since she loved children, too. Helga then looked at Kenya in awe and so did Fabrizio, and he tapped Jack on the shoulder, calling him.

Jack looked up from his sketchbook to Kenya, completely lovestruck all over again. He was face turned nearly beet red and he gave the coloured girl a friendly smile.

"Hello, Jack," Kenya greeted him, smiling as well.

"Hello again," Jack said, taking her hand to kiss it. Tommy began cracking up beside the two and Jack shot him a dirty look.

"Woo! Is it hot in here or is it me?" Kenya asked playfully as she awkwardly giggled, fanning herself after that little moment of bliss. "Um, may I speak with you?" she asked.

Jack chuckled, nodding. "Yeah," he said.

"In private?" Kenya asked, shifting uncomfortably as she noticed Fabrizio, Tommy, Helga and her family as well as Cora still staring at her in awe. Tommy looked up and down at Kenya, and blew smoke at her teasingly. She already wanted to leave.

"Yes, of course. After you," Jack smiled politely, letting Kenya walk ahead. He then slapped Tommy on the shoulder for staring at Kenya and blowing smoke in her face.

Fabrizio and Tommy looked at each other in shock, then bust out laughing. "I can't believe she actually came down here! She is stunning, though," Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Sí, I agree!" Fabrizio nodded.

_..._

Jack followed Kenya back up to the steerage gate and he suddenly looked at the sign, then to Kenya. "Awh no," he groaned.

"What is it, baby?" she asked, puzzled.

"Third class passengers are not allowed beyond this point," Jack said, reading the sign with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Ain't nobody finna mess with you," Kenya assured him with a dismissive hand, giggling as she unlocked the gate. She grabbed Jack by the hand and lead him up to second class and closed it.

The two started walking across the deck and talking about the weather and their childhood. Currently the sky was a lovely shade of light blue and the radiant sunshine made the crisp, teal waters sparkle. There was also a slight cool breeze which made it the perfect day to be out on the deck.

"Lovely weather we're having right, honey?" Jack said in a faux snobby tone. Kenya giggled.

"Definitely! The sun feels so nice shinin' on my face," she said, caressing her cheek for emphasis. Jack adored the way her ebony skin shone in the radiant sunlight and grinned at her cuteness. "So, tell me more 'bout ya life in Chippewa Falls and I'll ya 'bout mine in New Orleans." Kenya suggested with a smile as they walked.

"All right," Jack smiled as well, nodding. "I had some good times there and I was a really mischievious kid that caused all sorts of trouble!" he chuckled.

"I bet you were even more adorable, too!" Kenya interjected, blushing.

Jack's heart started to flutter after hearing those words. "Yeah, I guess," he confirmed with a laugh. "Anyways, there was this old lady that lived in the barn across from ours and she'd always yell at me for stepping onto her property. Real crabby old lady. She had the prettiest plants, though," he told her.

"Aww, what other mischief did ya get into?" Kenya wanted to know, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming with curiosity and delight.

"Other than getting a real bad cold from falling into that cold icy water, I did egg my friend Kevin's house using my mom's eggs with my friend and also ran a tractor through my other friend Billy's barn! We got in a whole heap of trouble!" Jack chuckled and Kenya giggled along with him. He was really something.

"Good Lord!" Kenya exclaimed, cracking up again. "How old were you?" she asked.

"Like eight or nine," Jack said. "My mom even hit me with a wooden spoon as punishment... God, I miss her. She was the best."

"Your momma died? I'm sorry, Jack," Kenya said softly, covering her mouth in shock. She had no idea and her heart just sank. She felt really bad for Jack now.

"Yeah, I left Wisconsin and had been on my own since I was 15, since both my mother and father died in a house fire. I had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country so I lit on out of there and haven't been back since. You can just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind," Jack explained, letting out a soft chuckle.

"A very cute tumbleweed," Kenya commented, blushing. Jack looked at her and grinned.

"Whoa, Kenya... We've walked a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but what about how _you _grew up? I bet you were a mischievious and cute kid as well!" Jack pointed out, his seafoam pools lighting up as he smiled.

"Hmm, I did break my momma's favourite vase back at our home in Louisiana and drank a bunch of my daddy's beer behind his back. Well, me and my sister Tanya and two brothers," Kenya told him, laughing. "Yeah, a whole bunch of that stuff had me get my ass whooped a lot!"

"Oh wow," Jack shook his head. "Now we both have something in common!"

"Yeah, and there was somethin' else I've been meanin' to tell you..." Kenya mused.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Thank you once again for savin' me, baby. I damn near would've been dead if it weren't for you!" Kenya said, looking intently at Jack as they sat down at a nearby bench after all that walking.

"It was my pleasure, beautiful," Jack smiled at her, kissing her hand again.

"Look, I really hope you don't see me as other people do... Just a negro or somethin' of that nature. What do ya see when ya look at me, Jack?" Kenya asked with a bit of an edge in her voice. She hoped that Jack really liked her even though she was black and wasn't somehow leading her on.

"I see a beautiful, funny, interesting, and curious woman that has a serious crush on me," Jack chuckled, looking deeply into her chocolate brown pools. "And I'm starting to feel the same way. I really am."

Kenya looked from Jack's flawless face, to the brown leather object in his right arm. Her eyes darted straight at it, quite curious. "What is that you're carryin' around? Are you an artist, honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, have a look," Jack smiled as he handed Kenya the sketchbook and she started going through the many pages of drawings.

"Jack, this is spectacular! The level of detail is quite nice, too," Kenya remarked, smiling as she glanced at the drawings. Jack was happy to know that another person liked his artwork.

"Ah, they didn't think too much of 'em in ol' Paree," he mused, looking down at the sketchbook in the coloured girl's hands.

"Paris? Damn... You do get around," Kenya giggled. "For a poor—um, person of limited means..." she mused, hoping that she wouldn't offend Jack after getting along so well with him. _Oh no, I shouldn't have said that out loud._

Jack laughed at her nervousness. "Go on, I'm a poor guy. You can say it," he smiled. He wasn't ashamed of his social status at all and always took pride in himself.

Kenya blushed and then continued to look at the sketches. "Well, well, well... These are drawn from life?" she asked, noticing all the pictures of nude women.

Jack nodded, smirking. "Well, that's one of the good things about Paris... Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off!"

Kenya giggled and then examined another sketch. "You like her, you've used her several times," she pointed out, referring to the nude girl in the picture. Jack turned the page to a different drawing, which was of the girl's hands.

"Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?" he said, showing the girl's soft hands.

Kenya smirked. "I have a feelin' you did the nasty with that heffa," she teased.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, no... Just with her hands," he told her. "She was a one-legged prostitute, see?"

"Oh!" Kenya laughed awkwardly as she tilted her head to the side to look at the drawing better. Jack laughed at her.

"Ah, she had a great sense of humour, though," he remembered, smiling. Then he flipped the page to another sketch of a much older woman wearing a huge coat with jewellery and a hat. "Oh, and this lady... She used to sit at this bar every night, wearing every piece if jewellery she owned, just waiting for her long lost love. I called her Madame Bijoux. See how her clothes are all moth eaten?" Jack asked, looking up at Kenya's warm ebony face.

Kenya admired the detail and shading in the picture. "You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people, baby," she said with a smile.

Jack looked at her intently again, their different colours of eyes locking a gaze. "I see you," he said.

"And?" Kenya asked quizically, smiling at him.

"You're a very curious young lady," he answered with a small chuckle, smiling wider as he continued to lock a gaze with the pretty coloured girl for a while more.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you guys liked this chapter as I spent all night last night and then all evening today to finish it. The struggle is super real, lmao. But don't worry! Tanya and Scott make appearances in the next chapter and so will Colette and her fellow prostitute friends.<em>

_Another thing, this fic is inspired by FelgaHelzio96's fic, "Titanic 97-From DVD To FFN" so that's why some lines and paraphrasing are similar to hers. The credit goes to her! xx_


	4. A Good Man Is Hard To Find

_A/N: If you could please do so, check out my new fic "A Journey Of Love" which is an extended story based off of "Intersecting Paths," my very first Titanic fic. That would be greatly appreciated!_

_Thank you so much to FelgaHelzio96 and Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan for reviewing the last chapter. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Good Man Is Hard To Find<strong>

Meanwhile, Kenya's sister Tanya got up from the bench of the second class deck to find that handsome man from the class above hers. She really wanted to find a special someone for herself since her younger sister seemed to have met hers already. Tanya left the deck and was about to sneak into first class, then she saw a man with a scruffy moustache and walked passed him as fast as she could. The last thing she wanted was to have attention all over her.

Now walking down Titanic's beautiful grand staircase, Tanya's chocolate brown eyes darted every which way as she looked into the sea of elegantly dressed rich people, still trying her best to look for Scott. A few ladies screwed up their faces at the older Robinson sister, wondering how the hell she even got on the Titanic as she was a black woman. Tanya managed to ignore them and kept walking until she finally saw him. Scott Michael Brighton.

He had just came out of the smoking room when he took notice of Tanya, instantly smiling at her. She was a perfect ebony angel in his eyes. "Hi there," Scott said to her, a gleam of curiosity swarming inside of his light brown pools.

"How you doin', hun?" Tanya asked him cheerfully, immediately falling in love with him. "I'm Tanya Robinson."

Scott held out his hand for Tanya to shake. "I'm Scott. Scott Brighton. Usually I don't see people of your kind in first class... What brings you up here?" he asked.

"I actually came her lookin' for you," Tanya admitted, shifting awkwardly on her heels. She hoped that this kind of encounter wasn't too weird for the handsome first class man she was now developing feelings for. "My sister an' I saw you the other day while we were boardin' the ship and I noticed you lookin' my way and grinned at me like I was the last piece of pecan pie for the taking!" she giggled.

"Is that so?" Scott replied, scratching behind his left ear. "You are a gorgeous woman though, Tanya. But I don't think my mother would approve of us being together." he said sadly. Deep down he thought she was a billion times more interesting than the snobby first class girls he met.

"Who says she has to know?" Tanya said mischievously, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Good point," Scott chuckled, linking arms with her as they walked around first class while getting to know each other.

_..._

Meanwhile, Jack and Kenya were still in second class as the sun started to go down, turning the sky that was previously light blue to an amberish glow. They have been talking for what seemed like an eternity and were developing even more feelings for each other. The couple got up from the bench and continued to stroll around the deck.

"Hey, uh, sorry about my friends earlier... I'm sure they didn't mean to make you feel awkward," Jack interjected. "They've just never seen, ya know—"

"A coloured girl? Yeah, I figured," Kenya mused, shaking her head.

Jack smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive," he said.

"No, I understand. I just hate the judgmental stares I get just for bein' black, ya know? Like I'm undecuated, a slave, or some bullshit like that. I actually went to a very great school back in New Orleans and my family is very well respected!" Kenya said with a bit of an annoyed edge in her voice. She then cooled down, hoping that Jack wouldn't find her to be a thin-skinned, sensitive woman. But he actually understood her racial predicament completely.

"At least I know you're a sweet girl at heart, regardless of us being different," Jack smiled. He had been raised to accept people of all races and religions and Kenya was the most interesting, not to mention beautiful person he ever met.

"It''s sweet how much you like me, hun," Kenya giggled. "By the way, I happen to like me some art, too!" she said, coming up with another topic of conversation. _I wonder what he thinks of Picasso..._

_"_Now I'm finding you even more attractive!" Jack commented, chuckling as bright seafoam pools gleamed with delight. "What kind of art?" he wanted to know. _Maybe she has a thing for Monet, too..._

Kenya thought for a brief moment. "Paintings, sculptures, theatre plays and such... Basically all of it!" she giggled.

Jack smiled at her, hardly believing that a girl would be so enthused by art. "What kind of paintings and sculptures do you like?" he asked.

"Hmm, I think Picasso's work is pretty impressive. I even have a few of his pieces in my home," Kenya said boastfully, grinning.

"That's amazing!" Jack replied, smiling at her. "Well, to be honest with you, I never really cared for all that Dadaism and Cubism. It just had no heart to it," he admitted bluntly.

Kenya shrugged. "I like some of it," she said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Kenya replied proudly, laughing.

Jack nodded with understanding. "Well, Paris for me was more about living on the streets and trying to put it on the paper, you know what I mean?" he asked.

Kenya began to sigh, just adoring how adventurous and artistic Jack was. She found that really attractive in a man. "Ya know, my dream is to be like one of 'dem dancers in Broadway and just show those heffas what I got!" she giggled, her chocolate brown pools gleaming in the orangey-red sunset.

"And me being in the audience cheering you on!" Jack winked. Kenya began to blush.

"I would love that," she admitted, giggling awkwardly as she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She really loved how sweet Jack was to her. "So baby, tell me more 'bout ya life after you left Wisconsin. I'd really love to know," she said, leaning against the the side of the ship as Jack joined her. He grinned at her.

"Well, I worked on a squid boat in Monterrey, then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and started doing portraits there for ten cents a piece," Jack explained as the sun started setting more, turning the sky into a rich orangey hue that radiated down on the couple. It was truly magnificent.

"I wish I could be more like you, hun. Just go for the horizon whenever I feel like it," Kenya said a tad bit enviously, turning to face him. "Say we'll go there someday, to that pier, even if we only just talk about it." she smiled.

Jack grinned at his ebony companion. "No, we'll do it! We'll drink cheap beer, ride on the roller coaster 'til we throw up!" he said as Kenya bust out laughing. "And we'll ride horses right on the beach, right in the surf. I think you'd make a cute cowgirl, Kenya." he remarked, blushing a little bit.

"Damn straight!" Kenya said, agreeing with him. She had always been an adventurous person. "Teach me to ride like a man!"

"And chew tobacco like a man," Jack replied in a Southern accent. Kenya was instantly turned on and just blushed, giggling.

"And... Spit like a man," she said in a thick Louisianan accent, smiling brightly at the American artist.

"What? You never did that back in New Orleans?" Jack asked her teasingly.

"Maybe," Kenya snickered. She did come from the South after all.

"Come on, I'll show ya," Jack offered, smiling at her. He then grabbed her by the arm and took her down the deck.

"Jack, what are you doin'? Jack! Wait! What if my sister finds us like this?" Kenya said worriedly as Jack took her to the wall next to him. It would be pretty disgusting to be spitting off the side of the ship, but at the same time she was looking forward to some fun with the man she was now beginning to adore.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Jack told her, chuckling. "Watch closely." he instructed, then hacked up a wad of spit and spit a large glob over the wall.

"Boy, you are too much! That's just nasty!" Kenya remarked, shaking her head and laughing as she cringed a bit.

"All right. Your turn, love!" Jack told her. He really wanted to see what Kenya's skills were, even though she did seem more prim and proper than him. Maybe she could be possibly a tad better.

Kenya quickly looked around to see if people were watching her, and she quickly spit over the edge. "Pitiful!" Jack commented, knowing that she could do better.

"As if you're such an expert!" Kenya scoffed, crossing her arms. "Let's see if you could impress me."

Jack grinned at her and hacked a huge glob of spit over the edge again. "Satisfied?" he asked her quizically.

"Very," Kenya confirmed, cracking a sly grin. "Now let me try again!" she hacked up a bigger glob of saliva and spit over the wall, making a slightly big splash in the teal coloured waves. Jack seemed to be completely impressed.

"Whoa! Look at that!" he said, laughing. "You're quite the girl, Kenya! Say... How about you come back down to third class for dinner in a few? It'd be nice of you to join my friends and I," Jack offered, looking deep into her chocolate brown pools. He was really starting to fall for her and wanted to get to know her even more. He thought that a coloured girl, who was almost killed by her curiosity and amazement of the propellers by hanging off of the railing, was worth getting to know.

Kenya nodded. "I'd love that, Jack. Maybe Tanya could join us?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd love to get to know both of you guys," Jack smiled. Just then, coincidentally, Tanya and a familiar-looking wealthy man were walking around the deck and ran into the couple. She smiled at her younger sister and Jack.

"Hey, you two!" Tanya greeted. "This is Scott Brighton. He's in first class," she said, introducing him to the couple.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tanya's sister Kenya Robinson and this is Jack Dawson," Kenya said, grinning at her new artist lover. Her heart started fluttering again just by looking at him. Jack shook Scott's hand and greeted him with a friendly smile.

"It's an honour to meet both of you," Scott smiled, his warm light brown pools gleaming in the gorgeous sunset. "Tanya, I had no idea your sister was this beautiful." he remarked, grinning at the older Robinson sister. He kissed Kenya's hand and Jack already started to get a bit jealous.

"You're too kind!" Kenya beamed. "But I'm already taken... Sorry, hun," she said jokingly, laughing. Scott understood completely and laughed with her. He loved a woman with a sense of humour and none of the first class girls he met had that.

"No need, you and Jack make a lovely couple," Scott commented. Jack was then relieved and grinned, happy that Kenya didn't sort of leave him hanging.

"Thanks," he said. "If you want, Tanya, maybe you could join your sister and I for dinner in steerage? Scott could come too if he likes," Jack offered. A double date on the Titanic would be a fantastic idea, also very fun.

"It's okay, hun. Y'all can have your own fun together since you heffas are sooo adorable! Scott actually invited me to eat dinner with him in first class. It'll be spectacular!" Tanya said dreamily, turning to face Scott.

"It'll be heaven on Earth! Thanks for the offer though, Jack," Scott said with a sly grin.

"No problem," he said, shaking his hand again.

Just then, the horns that indicated that it was time for dinner and Scott said goodbye to Tanya and left to go back to his first class suite to get ready. When Tanya watched him leave, she felt as though she'd been bitten by the love bug. She was completely hyponitized by the wealthy man's good looks.

"Looks like we better get goin', sis," Tanya interjected, turning to face her sister and Jack.

"Right... I'll see you in a few, hun," Kenya said to Jack as Tanya linked arms with her, and she turned her head to see him still leaning against the side of the ship, waving at her. She then blew a kiss at him and Tanya giggled.

A few minutes later, the Robinson sisters were getting ready in their second class cabin along with Courtney and Eunice. Kenya changed from her yellow gown to a pretty, sequined burgundy and grey evening gown. During the time in England she spent with her sister, she managed to find some really nice dresses that were pretty affordable.

Tanya changed from her flowy red gown to a pastel pink one with frills and semi-short sleeves. Just like Kenya, she let her dark brown locks be free, flowing down her back and her shoulders.

"I can't believe you actually got invited to eat with those rich people!" Courtney said excitedly as she got ready. Usually classes, or even races, didn't mix but she was really happy for Tanya. Maybe even a tad envious because first class did intrigue Courtney.

"Neither can I! And Scott is a cutie patootie!" Tanya smiled, putting in a pair of of silver flower-shaped earrings.

"He ain't as cute as Jack, though," Kenya said dreamily, blushing at the thought of the third class artist.

"Whatever," Tanya laughed, rollng her eyes. It's as though her sister could never stop talking about Jack. She sured loved him all right.

"I hope you two have a blast with your good lookin' men, Titanic is called the Ship of Dreams for a reason!" Eunice said, lacing up her shoes.

"It should be called the love boat 'cause Tanya an' I found some love all right!" Kenya laughed, giving herself one last look in the small mirror, making sure she looked just right for Jack. This would be the best night of her life and she couldn't absolutely wait. After all, a good man in this wicked world was hard to find.

_..._

Meanwhile in third class, Jack arrived back at his cabin and saw Fabrizio and Helga playing a card game and Tommy reading a novel. He was happy to see his good friends in steerage after a few hours of talking to Kenya.

"Hey, Jack-o! Fabri an' I haven't seen you in an eternity!" Tommy said, chuckling as he marked the page in the novel he was reading and then closed it, putting it on the nightstand.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Fabrizio wanted to know.

Jack smirked. "Talking to Kenya, she's really interesting! I even invited her to eat with us in third class!" he explained, changing into a clean and crisp white shirt while still keeping on his tan suspenders.

"That's great, lad! We're lookin' forward to havin' her," Tommy smiled. Fabrizio and Helga nodded in agreement while still playing cards.

"So am I," Jack said with a grin as he fixed his hair and headed for the door to go back to second class.

He just really hoped that Kenya would have a spectacular time during dinner and maybe even the steerage party afterward. Just the thought of her having fun with him and the others made him happy and had his heart flutter. Regardless of race, he really started to loved her bubbly, adventurous self.

* * *

><p><em>I would've made this chapter longer by adding in the third and first class dinner scenes and then the steerage party but I didn't want to make this super long soooo, I'm saving those scenes for the next update! And I promise you that some dramatic scenes with Colette will happen soon. Just want to add suspense later on in the fic but not too long so you guys will be bored to death, haha. xx<em>


	5. The Break Up Plan

_A/N: It's been absolutely an eternity since I lasted updated this and I'm soooo sorry. :(( For my apologies, I'll try to update again as soon as this chapter is up and has some more good reviews! I guess Colette's villanous plans will unfold starting in this new chappie! Are you guys excited 'cause I sure am! Enjoy this next suspensful update. _

_Thank you to FelgaHelzio96, spikessweetgirl75, Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan, and guest reviewer Andrea (who is my friend at school who I love for taking a look at this story) for reviewing the fic. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Break Up Plan<strong>

Jack headed up to second class and found Kenya's cabin, knocking on the door. He felt a tad nervous about the whole thing as he worried about what the people in steerage would think of Kenya, since she was a coloured passenger in second class. Hopefully just like Fabrizio, Helga, and Tommy, they would accept her.

Kenya answered the door and was quite surprised that Jack had arrived so quickly, but she was always happy to see him as he was the most good looking man she ever saw. Despite the abrupt arrival she flashed the handsome artist a friendly smile and waved goodbye to Tanya and their roomates, heading out of her suite.

Walking down the hall to get to steerage, the couple broke the ice some more by talking on the way. "I'm glad that you accepted my dinner offer, Kenya," Jack said, smiling. "You're going to love it in steerage! Just as long people don't give you awkward looks and stuff." he laughed.

Laughing along with him, Kenya playfully nudged Jack. "Will there be some dancin' involved as well? Back home in New Orleans we used to have loads of family parties like that," she explained with a faint smile. She really missed Louisiana and even wanted to go back for a visit in the future. Maybe Jack could join her, too.

"I think there will be a party after dinner for sure! And loads of beer!" Jack replied cheerfully, leading Kenya into the elevator and arriving in third class moments later. Rushes of excitement rippled through her as she imagined what the steerage lifestyle was really like. She couldn't wait.

_..._

Tanya met up with Scott at the first class dining entrance and he greeted her with a kiss on her hand. His mother Evangeline didn't seem too impressed with her son's new taste in women and gave Tanya a displeased look.

Evangeline looked to her son, quite surprised. "Scott, you never told me that this young woman was coloured," she said snobbishly. Tanya shot her a dirty look when she wasn't looking but then she wore a convincing grin after Evangeline glanced at her again. She really wasn't in the mood for any racial wars this evening.

"Mother, be nice," Scott whispered to her in an annoyed tone. He wasn't in the mood for an argument either. "I really like her so show some respect. You'll like Tanya just as much as I do if you just give her a chance." he finished, linking arms with the two women as they walked to the dining room.

As they were heading down, Tanya noticed more people than before; men in tuxedos and women in their latest and extremely elegant evening gowns. Scott even showed some of the rich people walking about and coming from the Grand Staircase, including John Jacob Astor, who was the richest man on the Titanic.

"What is this? Some sort of social hour or somethin'?" Tanya asked, looking around at all the first class passengers chatting amongst themselves.

"Pretty much, if you like mindless chatter that is," Scott mused, rolling his eyes. The posh, aristocratic lifestyle was really starting to annoy and bore him to no end. Tanya giggled.

They walked over and settled down at a table, with Tanya and Scott sitting together on one end with Molly Brown while Evangeline was sitting on the other end with the Countess of Rothes, the Astors and Guggenheims, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay as well as a few more of the rich passengers around the table.

As they were waiting for their food, Evangeline took a sip of her wine and looked at Tanya intently. "So... Tell us bout the accomadations in second class, Ms. Robinson. I heard that they're quite good on this ship," she said, taking a bite of her cracker that had caviar spread on it. Scott simply rolled his eyes, figuring that his mother would obviously ruin it.

"The best I've seen, ma'am. We get great dinner an' everything, too!" Tanya replied with a small smile. She was suspecting that Evangeline's motives were to offend her, and she refused to look like a complete fool. Especially in front of Scott.

Scott chuckled, taking a sip of his own wine. "Miss Tanya is joining us from second class, we sort of ran into each other earlier today," he explained, grinning at her. She smiled back at him and blushed as she looked down at her lap. "She's really one sweet woman, with skin beautiful and smooth as chocolate."

Tanya began to blush again. "I also have a younger sister who's on the ship, but she's at dinner with her own cute white fella," she added, giggling. She wondered what they were doing and eating there right now.

Evangeline looked at Tanya funny. "My son and I differ somewhat in our definition of sweet... Not to insult your looks, love," she commented. She seriously didn't understand why Scott liked her so much when there were tons of beautiful first class women that he could choose from.

Waving her hand dismissively, Tanya was saying 'no offense taken' and then finally, the food arrived. Scott reminded her to place the napkin in her lap and she looked down at the amount of silverware that was placed in front of her. Tanya had never seen this much silverare before and had no clue on which ones to use for what.

"Are these all for me?" she whispered to Molly, who was on her left.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in, hun," Molly whispered back.

Now, the topic of conversation shifted from politics to the ship. "In the eyes of God, she belongs to Thomas Andrews. He knows every rivot in that. Don't you, Thomas?" Mr. Ismay pointed out.

People at the table nodded in agreement. "Indeed," they said.

Scott glanced at Mr. Andrews. "Your ship is a wonder, sir. Truly," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Scott," Mr. Andrews smiled back.

Just then, a waiter came up behind Tanya. He did feel a bit uncomfortable because of her appearance; being a black passenger. But he did keep calm. "And how do you take your caviar, miss?" he asked as his glasses started to fall on his nose.

Tanya had a puzzled look on her face, then smiled. "Um... I never heard of it but I guess you can surprise me!" she said cheerfully. Scott chuckled to himself as he sipped his wine again. The waitress let Tanya take a few crackers and he spread some of the caviar on them. She then took a bite, instantly falling in love with its unique taste. It was like heaven. Scott grinned at her.

Although, Evangeline wished that she had choked on it. She looked at Tanya snootily. "And where exactly do you live, Miss Tanya?" she asked, hoping to finally making her look bad tonight.

Everyone looked intently at Tanya, and she simply smiled. "Well, right now my li'l sis an' I are here on the RMS Titanic. But we live in New York City. Our family originates from New Orleans, though." she explained politely, still know Evangeline's wicked motives.

"And how is it that you two girls have means to travel?" Evangeline challenged as she was starting to get irritated. It was almost as if Tanya was seeing right through her.

"We both have pretty decent jobs, miss. I work as a seamstress with my momma and my sister Kenya is a waitress in a diner at an inn. But we got our tickets on Titanic from a lovely lady just outside of London while we were visting England. A very lovely, accepting lady." she concluded.

"Oh, how lovely! A seamstress and a waitress... Perfect jobs for women like you. Taking care of our daily needs," Evangeline said with a small smile as she was basically saying black women were only good for being servants, maids, and the like. She went way too far now, and everyone at the table looked at her, quite appalled. They couldn't believe what she just said but she wasn't ashamed in the least.

"Mother!" Scott yelled, infuriated. He didn't expect her to behave like this, especially at the dinner table. "Don't you talk to her like that!" his pools of light brown started to glow with fury.

Tanya slowly got out of her chair and stood up. She, too, was fed up with the mild negativity and racism. She was actually starting to envy Kenya for being around such accepting white people down in steerage.

"Women like me? I think I better go because this heffa continues to ridicule me because of my race," Tanya said irritably to herself, just about to walk out of the dining room when Scott grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, Tanya... I'm really sorry you had to go through that tomfoolery," he whispered to her, his sweet, mellow voice sending shockwaves through her. It made her slightly cringe, but in a good way. "I promise you that we'll figure something out tomorrow. May I see you then?" he asked.

Everything that had just happened in such a short span of time was just too much for the older Robinson sister to take in. Albeit, she could never turn down an offer by Scott. "As long as your momma ain't involved, then yes. It wasn't your fault, hun," Tanya smiled, kissing Scott on the cheek before heading off back to second class.

_..._

In steerage, Jack and Kenya along with their friends were almost finished their dinner. Kenya was absolutely stuffed whereas Jack was on his third plate of food. Usually the cooks wouldn't allow passengers to eat more than one but he had them reconsider.

Scarfing down on his third and last plate of roast beef with brown gravy, sweet corn, and boiled potatoes, Jack smiled at Kenya and then down at her plate, which had a few cheese biscuits, pickles, cold meat, and some bread. He knew that he shouldn't ask but he still didn't feel full yet.

"You gonna eat that, my chocolate cutie patootie?" Jack asked sweetly, pointing at Kenya's plate.

"No, I'm too stuffed to continue eatin'... Feel free to finish it, hun," she said, sliding the plate to her artist lover beside her. Jack kissed her on the cheek rewardingly and made her blush.

"Slow down there, Jack-o! The buttons on yer shirt will be flyin' every which way once the party starts!" Tommy laughed, carefully observing his friend across the table.

"Take it a' easy, ragazzo mio!" Fabrizio added, laughing also. His artist friend always had a thing for food, especially whe he stayed with him amd his mom in Italy for about a year before they set sail on Titanic.

After everyone had their dinner, they headed to the general room and some of the passengers helped to set up for the steerage party to celebrate starting new lives in America. The band had brought out instruments. One man had bagpipes, a lady had a fiddle, another man had a bodhran, and one even had his clackers in tow.

They all warmed up their instruments as Kenya, Fabrizio, the Dahls, and Gundersons sat nearby a table to listen to the lively Irish party music while Jack and Tommy went to go get beers for them.

In a few minutes, they returned with tall glasses filled with darkish, bubbly liquor. "Here ya go! Beers for all of ya!" Tommy announced, gladly sliding the glasses over to Fabrizio, Sven, and Bjorn while Jack handed his bunch of glasses to Kenya, Helga, and Tommy and then had one for himself.

"A special beer for my special girl," Jack told Kenya sweetly, planting kisses behind her ear and then her neck. She started to feel her young heart flutter and beat rapidly then pushed Jack away awkwardly, not wanting the huge crowd of people to see them getting intimate.

"What's wrong? No one's looking," he said defensively, continuing to kiss her.

"Yeah, no one but your li'l friends over here," Kenya said back, gesturing with her head as she giggled tipsily. Then she fully kissed him on the lips and they had their own little make out session as she sat on Jack's lap. The Gundersons looked at them weird while Fabrizio and Tommy chuckled, and Helga tried not to look but giggled anyway as she did.

"Hey! Save that for after the party!" Tommy scolded jokingly, looking around the crowded room.

Jack caressed the side of Kenya's smooth, beautiful ebony face as his gorgeous pools of seafoam bored into her soul and made her tingle. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she replied as a yes, getting up and taking his hand as they ran towards the crowd of people who were skipping around to the loud music being played. Just then, someone tapped Jack on the shoulder and then he heard a familiar French voice. _Oh no..._

"Excusez-moi?" said the French female voice sweetly. She began to tap her foot impatiently, and her arms were crossed. Jack then turned around to see who it was. Colette LaRue.

"Would you like to dance wiv' me, Jacques?" Colette asked sweetly. She already knew that he was going to dance with Kenya, but just wanted to ruin their night so she could get him to love her again.

"I'm already going to dance with Kenya... Sorry," Jack said with a shrug, deep down not being apologetic at all. He wished that Colette could go away but he already knew that would be absolutely impossible. "Can you please leave us alone?" he pleaded anyway, his hands still wrapped around Kenya.

Colette frowned. "Not until you dance wiv' me!" she spat back irritably. _Who the hell does he think he is?! _"Please, Jacques?" she pleaded.

"I think we should move somewhere else, hun," Kenya suggested, pulling Jack toward another area of the room. Colette rolled her eyes and sat down somewhere for a while.

Once they relocated to a different area of the room, Jack brought Kenya closer to him and smiled at her. "Good riddance," he said with relief, chuckling. Then they started to skip around the room and Kenya let out a few tispy giggles and squeals as Jack lead her with every step.

"Jack, I just ate! You're goin' too fast!" Kenya protested as she kept laughing while the music started to speed up. "Stop it, Jack!"

"Sorry, we'll slow down a bit," he said, chuckling. He then danced with her gently, and twirled her a few times. Tommy and Fabrizio smiled at the two while Helga clapped for them. Kenya was starting to get a bit tired after a few minutes of dancing Jack lead her back to their table.

As he sat down to join the group again, little Cora Cartmell ran up to them and tugged on Jack's white shirt. "Will you dance with me, Uncle Jack?" she asked him, smiling. He was truly the most good looking guy she ever saw and like with Kenya, he made her little heart melt.

"Of course!" Jack grinned, then turned to Kenya. He hoped that she'd be comfortable with his friends even though he won't be as close to her. "Will you be alright here, sweetness?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, baby. Go ahead!" Kenya waved a hand dismissively, taking a large swig of her beer. Jack grinned, taking Cora's tiny hands and lead her close to the tables, not being too far away from Kenya. He started to twirl her in figure eight motions and Kenya watched them, smiling and clapping. It was truly one of the best parties she had attended and was glad Jack invited her to come along.

Just then, Bjorn turned from the bunch of dancers to the beautiful coloured girl Jack was in love with. He leaned across the table. "Talar fröken Svenska?" he asked if Kenya spoke Swedish, even though it was pretty obvious that she didn't but he still wanted to know.

She couldn't hear him over the loud Irish music. "What?" Kenya asked, leaning forward.

"Talar fröken Svenska?" Bjorn repeated his question, louder.

Kenya twirled her finger around her ear. "I don't understand a word you're sayin', honey. Sorry!" she turned back to see Cora and Jack still dancing as she took another large swig of beer, smiling and clapping again. He was still twirling Cora, making her giggle in delight.

Bert, Cora's father, was smiling from the table adjacent to Kenya's. Just then, a drunken Irishman had fallen out of his chair and his beer glass shattered. Two men helped him back up and a lady sitting at the table handed him a glass of beer. The Irishman took it instantly and had a large swig of the liquid, completely forgetting that he fell. Kenya laughed, and watched Cora and Jack dance some more.

Tommy then took a huge swig of his own glass of beer. "Us Irishmen love our beer... Lots of it!" he exclaimed, chuckling.

Bjorn laughed. "Oh, ja," he said. The song then came to an end and Jack told Cora that he wanted to dance with Kenya again and little Cora kissed Jack on the cheek as a thank you for dancing with her. Another song called "John Ryan's Polka" began to play.

"Ready for round two, Kenya?" Jack asked with a grin. He figured that she'd be ready to get back up on her feet by now. She nodded. Then Colette came back again, tapping on Jack's shoulder.

"Jacques, please dance wiv' me!" she pleaded again in a bratty tone. "Just one song."

"No is still my answer, Colette! I would never dance with you!" Jack spat angrily. He was really becoming fed up with her now, and seriously didn't know what she really wanted from him. "What we had was just a fling. It was nothing serious! Just leave me the hell alone, alright? I've found a better woman now," he yelled at her.

Colette began to tear up and cussed at Jack in French before running out of the general room, her fellow prostitute friends followed. They knew that she still loved Jack and wanted to help her the best they knew how as they headed off to her cabin. Kenya just rolled her eyes and smiled as she got up to join Jack.

"This has been the best night I ever had, Jack. I'm so glad you invited me here. Everyone's super nice an' everything!" Kenya beamed, holding his flawless face in her hands. "With the exception of that clingy li'l French girl."

"I'm glad that you're glad, my dear," he smiled. "Now... We're going to have to get a little closer, like this." Jack wrapped his arm around Kenya's waist and brought her closer to him. She gasped as how close they were and she liked it. Jack liked it, too. Cora looked at the interracial couple in envy, wishing that she was still dancing with Jack.

"Aw, sweetie... You're still his best girl!" Kenya said to Cora, cheering her up. That was all she needed to hear. She smiled at sat down with her father again nearby. The music started getting fast and Jack thought of the the perfect idea; to have a dancing duel on the nearby platform. He really wanted to see how his Louisiana cutie could dance.

He pulled Kenya up to the platform and Fabrizio and Helga followed them. Jack started to do his own little solo jig. Kenya was absolutely amazed by how he was kicking his feet every which way to the music. She looked up and grinned at him and then decided to do her own dances that she remember from back home in New Orleans, as well as a little jig of her own.

Jack looked at her funny but then smiled, clapping as he danced again and then Kenya. They started having their own little competition and all the steerage passengers clapped and cheered.

"Wow, look at them!" Fabrizio laughed, Helga nodded.

Jack was whooping and clapping, and then linked arms with Kenya. Fabrizio also started spinning with Helga as well. They slowed down and danced slower while Jack and Kenya were still laughing as they spun round and round.

Kenya looked at him, smiling. "Jack, baby... No," she warned, feeling nauseous.

Jack laughed as they continued spinning around. "Whaaa!" he screamed excitedly, spinning faster and faster.

"Aahhhh!" Kenya giggled tipsily.

Meanwhile in second class, Tanya was in her bunk bed talking with Eunice and Courtney, spilling her guts about what had happened over dinner in first class. She still couldn't believe that Evangeline could be so shallow and how Scott was so sweet.

"I can't believe she said those things! Someone needs to throw her racist arse overboard," Eunice said irritably, shaking her head. Courtney nodded.

"Agreed! You and Kenya are amazing women, no matter what colour you two are," Courtney added. She knew that one's race had nothing to do with their personality and didn't really care. She loved to meet new people of different backgrounds. "Evangeline should shut her damn mouth!"

"At least I know Scott ain't like his momma... Thank God," Tanya mused, continuing to read her romance novel. "He's everything I ever wanted in a man, even if he is white."

Back in steerage, Fabrizio and Helga sat down together near her parents while Jack and Kenya walk back to their table while Tommy and one of the Gundersons were arm wrestling. Jack picked up two glasses of beer and handed one to Kenya, she smiled.

On a sudden whim, she quickly gulped it down. Jack watched her in amazement. "What? You never saw a fine Southern Belle drink before?" Kenya asked, letting out another tipsy giggle.

Jack chuckled at her. She was beyond adorable in his eyes. Just then, a drunken Irishman stumbled and bumped into the two, causing Jack to spill his beer all over Kenya. She screamed and jumped back. "Hey, get outta here!" Jack said angrily, shoving him away. "You all right?" he asked Kenya, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Kenya replied, giggling. The front part of her dress and parts of her dark brown hair were drenched in beer but she didn't mind it in the least. "You wanna see this li'l heffa do a handstand?" she asked Jack, hiccuping because of the large amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Jack took another huge swig of his beer and grinned. "Sure!" he said excitedly, hiccuping also.

At that moment, Kenya raised her arms up and set them on the floor as she tried to balance on them. Her feet were now up in the air. Nearly everyone looked at her in awe and she started to lose her balance. She cried out, scared that she would fall and front flipped into Jack's arms.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" said a woman in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, chuckling drunkly as Kenya was still in his arms.

"I haven't done that in years!" Kenya remarked, giggling at the memory of when she would do all types of fun things back home. "Hey... Let's have our own party, somewhere that's not here," she suggested, looking at Jack seductively.

"Really? Okay," Jack said as he kissed her nose as Kenya got back on her feet.

"We're gonna call it a night, see y'all later," Kenya slurred, perched on Jack's arm. She waved at their friends groggily.

"See you two lovebirds soon," Tommy teased, chuckling as he waved goodbye. Fabrizio and Helga smiled and waved as well. "We're very glad you came, Kenya!"

As they headed out of the room while people were doing a conga line, Jack and Kenya ran in an elevator on their way to second class. Kenya had the doors close but didn't pull the lever.

"This elevator might not take me to the stars but your cute ass sure can, dough boy," Kenya smirked while still being intoxicated, pinning Jack against the wall and massaging his crotch. He groaned in satisfaction and licked his lips.

"Yes, let me fuck you," Jack hissed, pulling down his suspenders and helping Jenya take off her gown. "Let's mix my vanilla with your chocolate, and make a pretty caramel baby." he chuckled.

"Ohh yes, I'd love that," Kenya moaned softly as Jack planted sweet kisses along her neck and then her face, followed by the two each giving each other oral pleasure and then having a moment of passion in the elevator.

A few minutes after, they arrived in second class and Kenya kissed Jack goodbye as she headed inside her cabin. He left and went back to his own in steerage. It was truly the best night they ever had, and they were hoping to have more when the ship docks in New York in a few days.

Courtney noticed Kenya's drunkness and post-coital blissful laughter. Eunice giggled at her as she plopped down on her bunk and passed out, sound asleep.

"It seems like my sis had way more fun than I did tonight!" Tanya laughed as she headed into bed and so did the other two. She hoped that her sister would recover from her night of partying, drinking, and dancing with Jack and not be completely hungover by morning.

...

In third class, Colette and the five other prostitutes were sitting around in their cabin, coming up with ways to cheer her up. "I cannot believe Jacques! Denying moi for some...some..." Colette trailed off in her rage as she paced back and forth.

"Nègre?" her best friend Danielle offered.

"Oui!" Colette yelled. She was absolutely infuriated at her ex-lover's "poor taste" in girls. "Vat does 'e see in her, I do not know!" she ranted, kicking her bed and crying out when she smashed her pinky toe. "Merde!"

Another prostitute named Charlotte flashed her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe 'iz for 'ze best, Colette. You can do so much better 'zan him, oui?" she suggested, trying to comfort the hysterical Colette.

Colette shoved her away, thinking that she's being absolutely absurd. "Non! You 'ave no idea vat you are saying, Lottie! I am in love with Jacques and 'zat vill never change!" she screamed, throwing her tiny suitcase against the wall. It opened and her few belongings spilled out onto the floor. "Zut!" she raged.

Danielle ran over and started picking up Colette's things. "Iz okay, Colette!" she reassured her. "'Ve come up vith a plan to get you and Jacques back together, oui?"

At this, Colette's eyes lit up in delight, and she stopped pacing. "Explain," she demanded excitedly. If there was a way to get Jack to love her again, she was all for it.

"Oui, Danielle! Explain!" a prostitute named Francois urged. Five pairs of curious eyes now rested on Danielle.

"Colette, 'ze nègre iz in second class, oui?" Danielle asked.

"Oui, how iz 'zat relevant?" Colette was confused.

"She have expensive things, oui?" Danielle continued, ignoring her friend.

"Oui... Probably..." Colette shrugged. She still didn't quite understand Danielle's objective.

"So 'vi plan something of 'ers on Jacques! She 'vill be angry if she thinks he stole from her, oui? Zen he gets arrested and you vill help him escape, Colette! Zen he 'vill feel like he owes you!" Danielle explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oui! Iz perfect!" Colette screamed in delight. She began to jump up and down, clapping her hands. Danielle and the other prostitutes all shared a laugh over their despicable plan.

First thing tomorrow, Colette was going to try her best to make her plan work out to get Jack back... One way or another, and she wasn't going to have Kenya stand in her way at all. She couldn't stand seeing the man she loved with another woman. Especially a coloured one. But she couldn't do it alone. She needed Danielle and the other prostitutes to help her out, too.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this new update. :)) Since it was the last day of school before holiday break I finally had time to finish this chapter up... I would've updated like a week or two sooner but I had trouble with dialogue during Tanya's dinner scene plus I got lazy, haha. But anywaysss, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! xx<em>


End file.
